Death of The Darkness
by Israel Roadhog
Summary: The amazing war of the Anti's,it starts out with Israel Roadhog,the newest member of the international team the Flare Team name changed to Death of The Darkness,but it will have a sequel to it that has to do with parts in this,like the dream,and the prolouge has to do alot with it Chapter two out!
1. Chapter 1

AN:well,my first Fanfic,so,dun hate on ,uh,writers block is already in my way,so I may be a little slow with chapter's till we get to some of the more intense on to the story.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own most of the Characters in this story,most are owned by my friends on hatena,and some are owned by no money,no sue.

* * *

Proluoge

The cold harsh winds tear at my face as I travel through the windy woods.I think about the storms when I was a child,hiding under the covers,when storms were the scariest thing in life.I find the meeting place,and hear a sinister voice.  
"hello,my child"the voice said from the shadows,"do you have the nightmare emerald".  
"Yes,Master,I do"I say as I hand him the glowing red package.  
"Yes!my plan is coming in order!."  
I feel the ground shake as it breaks apart,I hear the sinister laughter of the Master,I smell the smoke as it billows from the cracks in the ground.I know what's happening,the workshop is being made,the power is so strong.I can't see what's happening,it's all happening so fast.I still hear the laughter,the evil,sinister laughter.  
"I need more power!We need more power!We must have more power!The Anti Asulyum must be finished!"  
I start to run,fearing for my life,but the smoke is so thick.I can't see where I'm going.I trip and fall over the roots of the fire consumes the dry grass around me.I feel the sweat pouring off of me,I have no where to go.  
"child,you are going to find the other nightmare emeralds,or I will let you die!"  
My mind is racing,this has to be a dream.  
"I'm afraid it's not,child,ha ha ha ha,muh ha ha ha."

* * *

Chapter:one

April 10th

"Hey,Cedric!I got an interveiw with the Flare Team!"I yell as I run to my best friends house.  
"You did!"the encida with colors like Shadow the hedgehog says.  
"Yeah,see"I say as I stick my robotic hand holding the peice of paper in his face.  
"Wow,now can you get that sparking peice of scrap metal out of my face?"  
"Aww,I need to make another updated version of it,this is just the prototype."  
"Uh huh,now,when's the interveiw?"  
"It is at 4:00"  
"Well,bye,cuz it starts in ten minutes"  
"What!"I say say as I run."See yah."  
I run to my car,and notice the time"3:53!"I start my car and speed to Flare Team headquarters.

"I'm here"I say as I rush in"Am I too late?"  
"No your just in time"Helix the flare team company clerk said."Flare's in there."  
"OK"I say as I walkin the room,holding my resume.  
"Take a seat"the black hedgehog with partially green and blue spikes said.I hand him my resume and take a seat.  
"okay,Israel Roadhog,19,5'9,and 65 pounds,black fur with 6 head spikes,red eyes,one red glove,one robotic arm,and served in the war against Master Mechanical Sonic in the X fire movement."  
"Yes sir"  
"Okay,now,you know that this is a extream task force,and we don't just let any veteren soldier join,especeally disabled ones"  
"But it's an interchangeble unit,it can be a sword,a battle axe,gun,anything"  
"Yes,it is a great asset,but the only way to know if your ready,is to do a simulation,so,if you do well in the simulation,you will be in the Flare Team."  
"Okay,sir"  
"Now this simulation is sceduled for the 14th,so,prepare"  
"sir yes sir"  
"good day"I hear him say as I walk out"same to you."

* * *

"Hey,here's my number,and I know it's crazy,but call me maybe"sings,Cedric's very,very socially akward,brother,Vedric,his pointy,spine thingies stick up a little,like Cedric's,but,where Cedric has red,he has gray,but he has the most evil red eyes I have Ever seen.  
Cedric says"Man your so ga-"  
"I have a chance to be in the Flare team!"I interupt.  
"Cool"says Vedric.  
"Awesome bro" Cedric says.  
"All I have to do is beat a simulation"I say.  
Cedric facepalms himself"dude,you do know what a simulation is,right?"  
"It's some kind of pill right?"I ask.  
Cedric and Vedric do a anime fall.  
"Dude,a simulation,you know,like virtual death battle,or flight simulation"Cedric says.  
"...OH,OH NO,those are hard"I say.  
"Oi"Vedric says as he slumps to the ground.  
"Well,we better train"I say as walk outside.

* * *

April 13th

I skid back as Cedric throws a tree at me"DUDE!"  
"What?"Cedric says clueless of the damage he's done to my yard.  
I put the tree back where it was."Guys,no tearing up my yard."  
"Fine"Cedric says as he tosses a rope with to rocks tied to either side that I easily dodge.I run up to him and Vedric and dodge their I upercut Cedric in the jaw as Vedric kicks me in the accorns.  
"Ow,I should've worn a cup"I say as I fall to the ground.  
"Well,do I think thats good for today"Cedric says.  
"Uh huh"I grunt out.

* * *

AN:well,thats the first chapter,so enjoy


	2. Chapter 2:The day of rejoicing

AN:well,here's chapter two,enjoy

Chapter two

April 14th

I drive my car to the Flare team mobile headquarters,a red giant battle ship"holy Cow,this thing is HUGE!"I pull in and walk in."Hello?"  
"Hello"Helix says,how may I help you"  
"Uh,I have an appointment with Flare,Flare the hedgehog."  
"Ah,yes,here it is,he will see you soon,take a seat over there"Helix points to the waiting room.  
I over hear Flare arguing in the control room of the Flare Team battle ship.  
"What do you mean Darmon has been having heavy activity?!"  
"Well,we have received heavy sonar signals from the Dark Forest,to heavy to be and his new power suit."  
"Brandon,this is no time for signals like this!Send out Spike,Chaotic and Pyro to check it out,and thats an Order!"Flare storms out."Helix,can you hold all my appoinyments?"  
"Sorry sir,but there's one urgent appointment"Helix points to me.  
"Oh,hello,Israel,well,the simulation room is under reconstruction, destroyed it,so we will have to do this in the training room,and you'll have to fight Brandon."  
"I do?"I said,trying to hide the fear in my voice.  
"Eh,you can do it,follow me"he says,so I follow him to the training room."Ok,so you will fight,no going super,or chaos control."  
"Ok,sir"  
"If you beat Brandon,you can join the Flare Team."  
"Ok"I get in a fighting stance as Brandon walks in.I walk up and put my hand out,and he grabs it and flips me on my back."UGH"I say as he picks me up and sucker punches me.I quickly get up and change my robotic hand into a sword and he pulls a sword out as well and blocks it,I activate my knight form and my mask slides over my face.I may not have power,but I do have swordsmanship.I slash at him,but he blocks again,so grab him with my other hand and throw him across the quickly jumps up and and goes for my head and I duck and knock his feet out from under drops his sword and I put my foot on his chest and my sword to his I hear a bell and Flare say.  
"Good job,you are now the newest member of the Flare Team,go to Flare team control room to recieve your badge."  
"Good deul"Brandon says as he shakes my hand."hope to duel again sometime."

I walk up to the Flare team control room to recieve my badge.I look at all the rooms as I pass,greenhouses,offices,appartments,Felix's workshop,weapons rooms,just about everything,even a donut shop.I open the door to the control room and see Flare holding a Badge with the flare team logo on it,with a F.T. running down the middle.  
"Whoa"I say,amazed.  
"We already have your appartment stocked with food and your,items,in your room has a kitchen,a bedroom,a tv,and cable."  
" Cool!"

April 19th

"Hmm"Flare says"Helix,is Zulu here yet?"  
"No sir"Helix replied.  
"What about Pyro,Spike,and Chaotic?"  
"Nope."  
"Send out Brandon,Israel,and Cefx."  
"Yes sir"Helix replies while pressing a button buzzing Cefx's,Brandon's and my buzzer.

We all run in to the control room and say"What is our Order Sir?"  
"I need you three to go to The Dark Forest to find our three top soldiers,Spike,Chaotic,and Pyro."  
"Yes sir"we all say.

April 20th

"What is with the trees here,their so dark and evil looking?"I inquire.  
"It's because of the dark energy"Brandon says as he examains some leaves.  
"Well,we need to find the trail...it looks like there was a struggle over there"Cefx says as he runs to the area of struggle.  
I walk over and gasp"What in the world did that?!"Their skin was pale,a dead pale.  
"Darmon,he drained their energy,their barely alive"Cefx said as he picked up two of the injured hedgehogs.I picked up the third,Spike,and notice his arm was like Chaos's arm,but the other a claw 's like me,one of his arms is,differant,it can't hold a sword,it can't grab at all,just like my arm before I got the robot arm.I shook off the thoughts and carried him to the plane

May 20th

It's been a full month since we found the lost soldiers.  
"Attention,there is a Flare team meeting tommorrow at 5:00,don't be late."Helix said through the loudspeacher.  
I over hear Flare and his girlfriend making out in his apartment.I pound on the wall,"Could ya keep ot down,tryin to think in hear!"  
and of course,they ignore me,and make out louder."ugh"I say as I headbutt the wall.  
I hear someone knock on my door."Come in"Brandon walks in.  
"Hey bro,I'm bored,and sick of Flare and Zulu,so wanna go duel in the training room?"  
"Sure"I say as I run out the door to the training room."Race ya!"  
"Your going down"Brandon says as he speed to the training room.  
"Dude,you,huff,are way,puff,to fast."I say,wiped out.  
"Come on,you need to work on your speed,I mean Fealix is faster than you."  
"Okay"I say as I slide my mask down and switch my hand to a sword."Lets go"I say as I slash down on his sword,which he easily blocks.I run and jump on his sword the while in the air I speed burst down on his sword,knocking it out of his hand"You lost"I say as I unequip my weapon and help him to his feet.  
Boom!The ship rocks in the air and tilts foward.I hear multipule explosins."The ships gonna crash!"I say as I rush to the control room.

As I enter the control room I see Flare slumped on the ground,and a dark figure hovering above him with a energy ball charging.I run and and tackle the mysterious figure.I activate my knight form and as my mask slides down I equip my sword and put the blade to his throat as the giant red mobian ship speeds faster to the a split seconds time I find myself on on the ground,my robot arm broken and sparking,with the mysterious figure's foot on my chest.I know I have no chance,I try to move my hand to deattach my robotic charges a blast to kill me,I accept my at the last second Brandon flies in and punch him,making him blast right through the control power in the whole aircraft goes off,and we nosedive strait to the aircraft crashes into the ocean,and everything goes black.

AN:Ha Ha Ha,cliffhanger,I'm so evil


End file.
